


Would You Like To Float In The Stars With Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mars, Mentions of alcohol, Sitting on rooftops at 2am, also a lil bit of smut, based off of a roleplay, if this wasn't your aesthetic it is now, mentions of drug use, obsession with the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has an obsession with the stars and speaking metaphors to his neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like To Float In The Stars With Me?

The stars. The moon. The light blue whisks of wonder that spread across the sky when the light was few and the darkness was many. It was Frank's favorite thing in the world, other than fucking himself up with whatever he could get his rough hands on and drifting along, dubious and confused.

It wasn't his fault that he needed a break from reality, from his loud mother, nonexistent father, and the utter realization that he was a nothing going nowhere.

When he was high, he was everything.

When he was with the stars, he was everything.

When he was with Gerard, they were everything.

The stars, Gerard, and his drugs were all he had in this world, and he told himself he was fine with that. Because he was, and he was Frank, and Frank was stubborn and didn't admit when he was wrong.

He did admit, though, that if he could spend the rest of his life sitting atop his roof with the little telescope he stole from Goodwill a few years ago, hand-in-hand with Gerard while they shared a smoke and watched the stars change and fade, and the moon shift and disappear and come back again, then he would.

He did admit that he liked Gerard, he liked his neighbor, he wanted to always be with him, whenever, wherever.

It was strange. Frank did not like people. He had no friends. He had no one to talk to. He had no one who he knew would always be there. And a majority of it was his fault; he just didn't get along. But then he moved in next to Gerard and suddenly he had a friend, he had an always.

  
Frank liked him the moment Gerard opened his door for him and asked if he wanted a drink. He was drawn to him. Drawn to him like moon was drawn to the ocean, pulling the waves back and crashing them against the shore.

Frank's still not sure exactly how they ended up like this. In a messy fuckwad of feelings and want, sharing a bottle of Jack on his roof with his telescope, Frank watched the stars in the sky, and Gerard watched the stars in Frank's eyes. It was obvious, there in the thick and humid summer air, the emotions, the feelings swirled up and around and enclosed them in it.

They didn't know what they were doing but they liked it. It scared them, and hurt them, and made them feel nice at the same time and they liked it.  
For a moment in time, the roof under him and Gerard's hand encased in his own didn't feel real.

The stars were too bright, the moon was too vivid, and the touch was too.. sweet. Turning his head away from the dark sky, his face lit by the moon's tinted blue glow, he faced Gerard, and tightenened his hand. He didn't say anything. Just looked at him. Looked at the greasy strands of hair sticking to his face, and the pinkness of his lips, and his upturned nose. He looked to his rosy cheeks and his eyes. His hazel eyes which could create stars alone that reflected the moonlight onto him.

Frank believed in Zodiac signs, and the universe, and all that astrological shit.

Frank believed the universe brought him to Gerard for a fucking reason, regardless of whether or not that reason scared the living hell out of him.

  
Frank believed that Gerard was supposed to be here with him, lit up by the moonlight and sitting on his roof with him.

"Frankie?" Gerard's soft voice called out, his thumb rubbing over the skin on Frank's hand, which ultimately pulled him out of his haze. His face was one of concern, eyebrows pressed together, lips formed in a frown.

"Yeah, Gerard?" he asked, confusion showing on his. His daze was still resting on his shoulders, still caught in his chest, and still dancing in his eyes. He liked the stars.

"You okay?"

  
And Frank wasn't sure if he was okay. He wasn't feeling bad, he wasn't feeling good, he was feeling.. He was feeling like colliding stars. Two beautiful stars, bright in color, with an aura around them, coming together and crashing. It was terrifying, of course, such a collision, but it was also fucking beautiful, and left him in awe.

"You're an Aries."

"You're a Scorpio."

"Did you know we're like stars? Not any star, not the ones above us right now that are twinkling and begging for our attention. Colliding stars."

And Gerard was confused, because he sure as hell didn't know much about the universe, the stars, the moon, Zodiac, or whatever else went on in his Frankie's head.

"Our signs are intense. Intense when friends. More intense when.. well, we're whatever this is. We're gonna clash. It's gonna hurt. It's gonna feel good. I wanna clash with you," he said, shifting his spot a bit to face Gerard more. He didn't know why he was saying all these things, or why the night sky put him in such a trance, but Gerard never seemed to mind. Gerard wasn't annoyed, or taken aback, or angry, like every other person on Earth. Gerard was Gerard. Gerard liked his ramblings. Gerard cared to listen. He liked Gerard. Gerard liked him.

"I'd be happy to clash with you. You know a lot about this stuff. Tell me more. Tell me all about this. Please? I like hearing you talk."

And that left Frank so warm and fuzzy on the inside, his heart swelling against his ribcage on the inside of his chest. Gerard made him feel so.. Good.

He felt right.

"You're an Aries. I've said that, but I find it.. Coincidental, I'll say, that my favorite star sign is Aries. I've been studying Aries since I was able to read. It's just funny how I ended up moving next to an Aries? But.. Not just any Aries. I've met plenty. But this Aries was you. You aren't just any Aries. You're an Aries with a Scorpio latched onto you, and you're an Aries latched onto a Scorpio. We are dynamic. We are.. Explosive," he said, and Gerard listened to the boy with extreme fascination, and infatuation.

  
His Frankie.. Was so wonderful with his words, and the way he looked out on things was fucking beautiful to him. None of the shit conjured up in his head could ever made in his own. He liked listening to Frank talk about him and the stars.

Gerard felt the pull from Frank, almost a gravitational pull, begging him to get closer, to pull him near. He needed him closer. Gerard pulled him closer, pulled her in, like the moon did to her waves. His arms wrapped around Frank's shoulders and he pressed his chapped lips against Frank's forehead.

"I think you're beautiful, Frankie. As beautiful as the stars you speak of and as beautiful as your moon. Your words are so calming and.. brilliant. You're beautiful, not just in your looks, but in the words you speak, and the things you breathe, I think."

Being told he was as beautiful as his stars and moon shouldn't have made him blush as much as it did, and the kiss against his forehead shouldn't have made his stomach churn and his heart leap as much as it did, but it happened. And all he could do was smile, soft, not too wide, and rest his head on Gerard's shoulder and continue to talk about his sky.

He pointed up at the sky, more specifically, to the red-orange object shining, not twinkling, up next to the moon. "That's you," he said without an explanation. "You are Mars."

"I'm Mars?" Gerard questioned, his eyes gazing up at the planet, and then back to Frank's face.

"Mars. You and she are synonymous. Not because she's barren, not because she's so far away and distant, and not because she's red. Although, your cheeks and your nose do turn a similar shade when you're high, or when it's too cold in the morning or at night. It's because she's beautiful, and no one really knows her. It's because she's this wonderful thing in the night sky and I can't comprehend what she is or why she's here sometimes, but I'm glad she is," Frank said, the pull becoming apart of him too. He wasn't close enough.

He pulled Gerard's arms from around him and climbed into his lap, resting his head in the crook of Gerard's neck, and wrapping his arms around Gerard's torso. Close like stars who've yet to collide.

"You really think of me like that?"

"All the time. I face the same curiosity, and wonder, and need to explore with her as I do with you. I want to explore you."

Frank shifted again, but slowly fearing his movements were becoming annoying. He shifted until he was able to sit up in Gerard's lap, and placed his thighs on either side of Gerard's. He wanted to look at Gerard now. He wanted to look for the stars and galaxies and planets and oh-so-beautiful stories in his eyes. Frank threw his arms around Gerard's neck, and his hips were greeted with the soft touch of Gerard's soft hands on them. He stared into Gerard's eyes, and Gerard stared right back up into them.

They were exploring eachother.

Frank leaned forward, his eyes drooping, and he pressed his soft lips against Gerard's, his heart speeding up. Gerard pressed his lips back, and his head tilted as they kissed.

The kiss was slow, and passionate, and it was every feeling they were experiencing summed up in this little kiss they were sharing among the stars.

It was this kiss, this kiss that sparked so many feelings in Gerard's like a spark that started a raging fire, that made them both feel like they were swimming in each other's thoughts.

And then..

Gerard squeezed his hands.

Frank moved his hips.

And they gasped in sync at their own little collision, their lips departing only for a second. Enough time for them to open their eyes and gaze into one another, before they kissed again.

And it was different this time because this one was full of want, and desperation, and the need to touch one another. With Frank's lips moving quickly against Gerard's and Gerard pulling their hips together, for the sounds Frank let out if not for the pleasure, they were everything.

It was silly, almost. The two boys sitting on his roof at 2am while they rutted against eachother and let out breathy moans. Teenage hormones from Frank fueled this fire, fueled this kiss, and Gerard wasn't surprised when Frank pulled away and began kissing down his throat.

Frank loved to leave his marks all over Gerard's skin, showing the world, the moon, and the stars that, no matter their labels, Gerard was his in that moment. His lips found a place just under Gerard's jawline, and he began sucking harshly, nibbling at the skin as he did so.

And then he did the same on the middle of Gerard's throat, making Gerard whine out and buck his hips up again. His hand found it's way behind Frank and grabbed onto his ass, squeezing tightly as their hips met again. "Frank," Gerard panted, "C'mon." Here they were creating, creating things much bigger than them just as those colliding stars once did, have done, and will do, and Frank loved every second of it.

Frank's mouth found itself at the crook of Gerard's next where his head once lay, his hand found itself tangled in Gerard's hair, and his hips found themselves in a rhythm with Gerard's. Frank's hips snapped forward, and he pressed his lips back to Gerard's, kissing him roughly and needily. Little moans spilled from him and Gerard drowned in them, taking them in.

He loved Frank's little sounds, and his neediness. They were the beauty of the stars when they collided, or when they were shining above them. They were the beauty of Frank's words spilling from his lips and climbing into Gerard's ears and into his chest.

And when Frank pulled back, his spine arching and his head tilted, and came with that highpitched moan of his, Gerard coming not too long after, Gerard soaked in the way he looked.

Frank was beautiful, and he didn't realize it half the time. Frank was as beautiful as the stars and the moon he spoke so fondly of, and as beautiful as the collision of their stars, and Gerard could never not see it.

Frank slumped forward, his face resting in the crook of Gerard's neck again while he panted. He looked at his bruises, his marks that he'd left upon his skin, and he smiled again.

"I made you as purple as the galaxies, old man," he said after he calmed down, a soft giggle that was music to Gerard's ears coming from him. His arms wrapped around Gerard's torso again, only tighter, and he kissed the bruise.

Gerard held onto his Frankie as tightly as he could without hurting him and pressed another kiss to his forehead, Frank's eyelids shutting as the feeling of content spreading over them in a blanket.

Gerard looked up at the moon, and to Mars, then back to the tiny boy in his arms and sighed in content.

"I'm glad the universe brought you to me, Frankie."


End file.
